I found a Reason
by What I call Lynn
Summary: Follows 3x6 Miranda finally said yes to one of them. Title is from Cat Power "I Found A Reason". A review would be nice. :)
1. Chapter 1

Miranda sat comfortably in a stool by the counter watching Mike working in his kitchen. A lot of flour was all over the floor. Clearly he was having a hard time with the beating and the mixing; his apron was very dusty, glasses were foggy and his lovely hair was in a sexy mess.

All Miranda can do was sit and watch him (because he insisted) and adore this clumsy man in front of her.

"Need help, Marple?" she grinned and crossed her arms.

He went to her, leaned his elbows on the counter and gave a very sweet smile. _God, your gorgeous face._ She thought. _I could put you in a box. _Miranda felt butterflies in her tummy and her cheeks went hot and blushing.

"Uhm. You sure you don't need help, Marple?"

"Nah. I'm fine, Quirky. I just need you to sit there and stay cute." And she gladly agreed. He rubbed his thumb to her cheeks and gave her nose a soft pinch. She smiled again and blushed for more.

Miranda looked around the corners of his flat seeing picture frames on the wall as she took another sip from her glass. Brought by curiosity, she stood up from her chair and took a closer look at them. Having freedom to wander around his flat like this rang Miranda's mind; she has a boyfriend – a fantastic one indeed, that they'd been seeing for months now and have been seeing more of him and that they might be spending more of their future together. _No. This is right. This is easier_. She thought. _No might's, no maybe's. We will spend it together. _

Everywhere she saw photos aging back from his childhood and few of his family. There were photos of him at school, in the playground and even of him in a play.

"Marple?"

Yes, Caller?"

"Oooh, someone's been learning. Uhm, I didn't know you could act."

"Well, in a very long time ago. Back at high school, at least." She heard him answer behind her.

She looked a round again and saw a very delightful one that made her giggle.

"Wow." She took the frame and brought it as she approached him. "Nice dress."

"What? Oh, no!" He quickly grabbed the picture from her when he realized it was a photo of him in drag. "Oh dear. Stop looking at it. Are you traumatize, Quirky? You didn't get brainwashed, did you now? HAHA!"

"Very sexy, Marple. Very sexy… I'm quite turned on." She laughed and mockingly fanned herself with her hand.

"Really, now?" Teasingly, he slowly pulled Miranda by her hips.

"Oooh, hello…" She raised an eyebrow flirtatiously. Mike move closer to her, his hands brushing up to the curve of her hips and slipped them until they touched her back.

Her heart was drumming rapidly. Miranda closed her eyes for a moment. _He was still there. _

Mike's kiss was backfired when she turned, leaving his lips to collide with the cheeks.

"Uhm. You got a bit of flour." _Stupid excuse_. Mike looked at her sadly but brushed the thought off quickly and continued working.

An hour or two passed and another bottle of wine was open. Finally the oven's timer rang.

Miranda was still standing at the corner, fashionably holding a glass of wine, and still looking at the frames on the wall. She looked as though she'll float any minute now. She was not drunk, not at all. Maybe a bit tipsy but still sober. But she has definitely lost her train of thoughts; or rather hers was going to different directions.

Mike was making more sound of clutter as he finished preparing the table.

"Quirky?" He called her sweetly and Miranda was brought back to reality. "You alright?"

"What? Of course! Why wouldn't I? Nothing says I'm not alright.." She blurted. "Let's have some of those muffins, now. I'm starving!"

It was so easy for them to talk things over during their meal. They were sitting across each other, telling random things that would bring them to full rounds of laughter. She told him about her and Stevie's new adventures in karaoke. He's been sharing stories about what happened during his stay in Africa and Miranda was sure her heart stopped when he told her that she's always on his mind, whenever and wherever he was.

"I hope you didn't regret leaving Africa and coming back." She said with a heart-warming smile.

He took her hand and filled its spaces with his fingers, holding it firmly yet kept it gentle.

"Never. Not at all." Behind his glasses, his eyes smiled with him. "And who would want to spend time with tigers, anyway, right?" He chuckled. "I rather spend my time with you."

"Or.. We'll go to Africa, be chased by tigers and spend the rest of our lives running away from them!" A loud laughter came out from her Marple. Miranda enjoys sharing silly jokes because she knows Mike loves them and would make him happy. And for Mike, it was the best thing about her. The effortlessness to just talk about the unpredictable future surprise Miranda. _This is right. This is easier._ She reminded herself again.

After their meal, Miranda decided to venture more rooms in his flat rather than helping Mike. Mike kept on tickling her in the hips, under her elbows, just basically everywhere and they'd made a bigger mess while cleaning the table.

When she went to his bedroom, by the corner she saw a grand piano. Though it looked majestic, it was quite abandoned for it stood solely in the darkness; not a single vase nor a frame, not even a music sheet. She approached it closer, drumming her fingers on its top until she felt the keys of the piano. She once looked at it absently and then brushed her fingers above the blacks and whites of the keyboard. Mike found her walking around it and caressing the sides of the piano. Their gaze met then she leaned her body on its edge and she saw him doing the same by the door giving her his widest, sweetest, warmest smile.

"For a man living on his own, you have a very big place."

"Maybe I'm just waiting for somebody to live here with me and share some company."

She froze for a good minute still locked into their gaze.

"Come on now-" finally she broke the silence. "-let's see those piano skills you've been hiding under those reporter sleeves." She gestured as to invite him in.

"But, Quirky, it's been such a long time." Mike said between his chuckles.

"It'll be like riding a bicycle. Please? Can you really say no to a vulnerable, irresistible, drop-dear gorgeous damsel who might be talking about me?" She giggled and gave him puppy brown eyes.

"Well, alright. You got me. Just don't laugh and don't tell anyone."

Both of them sat closely side by side in front of the keyboard, giving each other a nudge on the shoulder.

"Okay.. Uhm. Alright." He made a full stretch of his arm. Miranda watched his hands shaking a bit and making a heavy sigh. When they finally calmed down, he placed his fingers on the keys and started playing sweet music. He even sang together with his dancing fingers.

_Someday, when I'm awfully low_

_When the world is cold_

_I will feel it glow just thinking of you_

_And the way you look tonight_

Mike's voice was calm, far from his usual firm reporter kind of tone. It was gentle and soothing, something that warms Miranda's mind and body and soul, giving her a good amount of chills to her bones and to her heart.

… _And that laugh that wrinkles your nose_

_It touches my foolish hear_

He nudges Miranda's shoulder again and gave her sweet glances between the words he sang. Miranda's fluttering heart, trembling hands and a tummy full of crazy butterflies reminds her that he was singing for her, to her.

_Lovely, never ever change_

_Keep that breathless charms_

_Won't you please arrange it_

_Cause I love you, just the way you look tonight_

"So?" He said, placing his hands away from the keys.

"Not to shabby." She jokingly said but really, she was deeply touched.

"You know, Quirky, I was right about you."

"About what? That I have fantastic gymnastic skills? Thankyousomuchthankyousotoyo u. HAHA!" She straightened herself like some royalty that made Mike chuckle.

"I was right that you light up my boring life. I've completely forgotten how I loved to sing and play the piano and here you are, with me reminding me about my fond memories and making me happy. It's like I've lost something that I never knew before and now I finally found it."

For a minute, the world around them stopped. Miranda could see herself in Mike's eyes.

"Getting a bit melodramatic, are we?" She broke the building moment and made a fake laugh.

"I'll sing you another song."

"Oh, cheeky. HAHA."

He placed his fingers to where it was before and started playing again.

_Wise men say only fools rush in_

_But I can't help falling in love with you.._

Mike's voice became dramatically full, firmer yet stayed sweet. The words were sung more passionately than it was with the first song. With each line, each note, Miranda realized that he was not just simply singing for her but rather he was making a point and telling her something.

_So won't you please take my hand,_

_And take my whole life too._

'_Cause I can't help falling in love with you_

_I keep falling in love, falling in love with you.._

Mike sustained the last note until it slowly faded. Miranda felt warmth above her hand and saw him holding her closely and never letting go. _No escape, no excuse can be made now. _Mike cupped her face with his free hand and kissed her deeply. Far from normally, Miranda was only able to close half of her eyes for she knew what would happen.

Breaking the kiss, he spoke to her ear. "I'll make you some tea." And Miranda was left alone in the room.

A lot of things run through Miranda's mind. All her decisions about this, all the things she said to him flashbacked and played like a movie inside her head. In the darkness, flittering streetlights flashed slowly in the room. Miranda was still sitting, shoulders dropped and looking and playing with the engagement ring that Mike had placed on her finger on the afternoon he proposed to her. Its diamonds sparkled under the darkness. _This is right. _She reminded herself again and again. But her heart was doing the same drumming it did earlier. Bravely she closed her eyes tightly. He was there again. _Gary was still in her mind and heart. _And she struggled to hold back the tears.

Silence has never been more deafening to her ears.


	2. Chapter 2

He was sitting all alone by the bar in his own restaurant. All of his staff has left and there was no one left to give him comfort. Only empty bottles of alcohol gave the company he desperately needed.

His face was hot and red. Blood was rushing to his ears. And his eyes were severely swollen from long hours of crying. He's not just simply tipsy but rather awfully drunk and he has consumed almost half of the beers in the stall. His hands haven't stop shaking for minutes now.

Gary straightened himself up as well as his thoughts. But every time he goes through his mind, all he can see was Miranda – how he felt her arms surprisingly wrapping him tenderly from his back while he was working and showed her beautiful – very beautiful- smile that made his heart sing. Oh, the taste of her lips still lingers on his! He could still feel her fingers stroking his strands of hair when they finally kissed at her flat. The way their lips danced gracefully like a butterfly made their both hearts jump. He could still feel Miranda's heart beating closely to his chest. For many, many long years he longed to closely feel and touch and hold her. Not in "we're just friends" kind of way but to finally answer the desperation to have her. And there was Mike, down on one knee, already proposing in the middle of his restaurant. He has lost count on the times he imagined punching him for coming back. But when he opens his eyes, Gary sees himself giving him a very good knock on his own face. He would if he could. He hated that Mike came back. He hated that he hated Mike for coming back for Miranda. He hated that he proposed to Miranda. But most of all, he hated dreadfully hated himself. He was so scared to hurt her or even make her unhappy. He was already on the brink with her yet he let her slipped from his arms. He actually wanted to say those 3 little words that have been hanging on the tips of his tongue since the day he fell in love with Miranda when they were still at uni.

"But no…. I'm a good for nothing, lame arse, scared for commitments coward! But Mike wasn't! He bloody wasn't! He was there, ready, even with a bloody ring, proposing to Miranda. He could summon up a wedding right there and then if he wanted in the middle of this blasted restaurant for goodness' sake!" A bottle fell and rolled to the floor and hit a table's leg. He chased it, walking with his tired legs. As he arched down to pick it up, he found himself unable to bring himself up. _Too drunk_? No. _Too tired?_ No. _Too broken?_Yes. He sat and leaned on the side of the back with his weak knees forming an angle. Everything around him seemed turning and his eyes persistently blinked. Yes, he was broken to pieces, deeply hurt, soul been stabbed for thousand of times or however the novels described it. He was in pain. Gary started banging his head on the wall of the bar and cursed himself loudly but everything inside him was still too much for him to handle alone. He clasped his eyes firmly with his sweaty palms. In the brief darkness, he could still hear Miranda's answer to both of their questions.

* * *

"Just say yes!" Penny shouted.

"To whom?!"

"It doesn't matter!" But whatever Penny was saying, this greatly mattered to her. For a brief moment, Miranda was drop dead silent. All eyes were on her. Two proposals (_well, that made Mum happy, didn't it?) _from the one who loves her and from the one that she has been in love with ever since.

"Gary." By her call, Gary quickly stood up and smiled shyly to her.

"Yes, Miranda?"

Miranda turned her eyes down to Mike.

"Mike?"

"Yes, Quirky?" said her sweet Marple.

"Yes, Marple, I will marry you."

Gary's jaws dropped and it was as if the heavens smashed him.

"WHAT?!" a little shriek voice came out from the corner. Miranda just gave Stevie a very sharp look. Before anyone could react, Mike rose up and took Miranda to his arms and hugged her.

"Oh, Quirky! You just made me so happy. Oh, dear." He pulled out the ring form the box and took Miranda's hand. As Mike gently and carefully placed the ring to her finger, Miranda could still see Gary by the corner of her eyes.

Mike gave a very wide smile and cupped Miranda's face with both of his hands.

"Oh, Miranda…" His hands traveled to her shoulders and smoothened the sides of her arms until, finally their fingers intertwined. Miranda glanced to Gary quickly and met with his eyes. She saw tears forming on their corners but brave up to hold those back. Mike caress to the back of her hands brought her attention back to him. He started to close the gap between his fiancée and played with the ring he just placed on her finger, took a deep breath and met with her brown eyes.

"Miranda, I promise, I'll take good care of you. I promise to always make you happy and I'll always be there for you whenever you need me. I'll give you anything and everything you need." He stopped, seemed got choked between words. Miranda was just absently listening, didn't even know what to say or should feel. "…. Wow. We only just got engaged but I feel like I'm already making my vows! Sorry." Mike's voice was so sweet; Miranda couldn't bear to break it. ".. All I'm saying is that, Miranda, _my _Quirky, I love you, I really do." As he said those words, he claimed her lips as his and Miranda was caught off-guarded.

Although Gary has seen Miranda kissed few guys – Danny, Gary Barlow and few (very, very few) from uni, and hell, even when she and Mike kissed during that dinner party- this one was too much for him to hold. It felt that he could do some drowning. Everything around him went blur. Things just can't sink in to his mind so he searched for shelter back to his bar. It was too painful for him. He couldn't bear to watch Miranda kissing Mike again. Those lips of hers were finally his for him to own just minutes ago but now, Mike has them to claim.

When Mike broke the kiss, Miranda finally urged to break her silence.

"G—" she gulped and stopped herself. "Mike.. I.. um, I. lo- " Miranda panicked and struggled to get those words out of her mouth. For a moment, she didn't know what to do and her eyes wandered continuously from Mike and to Gary and back to Mike. Fortunately, Stevie's grip saved her.

"Miranda, a moment. Please?"

"Yeah, sure."

"I'll contact the local church; see if we can push a wedding. OH hoh! Such fun!" And Penny rushed out.

"I need to leave. Xavier's calling me. Oh. Sorry. I really don't want to leave my new fiancée alone… But I'll come back later okay? Will make up to you, promise. Dinner?" Mike was all cheerful and Miranda just doesn't want to ruin it. Instead, she nodded mindlessly. "Okay, I'll go and give Dad a call on the way and tell him our news. See you later then? Bye, Quirky." He squeezed her hand softly and gave her a kiss on her cold cheek. "Love you, Miranda." He said before leaving the restaurant.

Stevie pulled Miranda to the corner of the restaurant.

"What was that all about?"

"Erm. I just… got… engaged? You should be happy for me, Stevie not angry."

"Miranda—what—I just. What are you doing? I thought we've sorted things out. You, finally realized who makes your heart skip, remember? What was that?

"I made a choice that was it. I just thought choosing Mike would make this easy, you know." There was a crack forming from Miranda's voice.

"Have you thought of this properly?"

"I guess. Well, when Mike proposed, actually, I supposed. Oh, Stevie. I really don't know what to feel or say or do. All I know that saying yes to Mike would make these things easier. And it made Mum happy, right?"

"Yeah. - But it wouldn't make you _that_ happy, yes?"

" I'm just too hurt, Stevie. Just, please be happy? For me?"

"Oh, dear. Come here." Stevie reached up to give Miranda hug. "You'll be alright. I'm here if you need me, okay? If that's what you think, then I'm on your back." She said to her ear and felt a nod from Miranda.

"Thanks, Stevie."

"Love-oo"

"Love-oo, too. Once Stevie released her from her embrace, Miranda looked at Gary and found her already looking at her. Confusion, fear and anguish were written all over his face. But most of it was pain.

* * *

Miranda was on the bed in her dark room, was still widely awake. She stares blankly to the walls of her room and observed how the streetlights flickered. She tried to fall asleep; she kept of turning to her sides, even tried to bury her face down to her pillow but found it difficult to breathe. It's been weeks now since she had her last full rest. In the morning, her mum would come by to talk about wedding plans. In the afternoon she does her shifts in the joke shop. And when night time comes, well, she'll mostly spend it thinking about that one twisted afternoon in her flat and then on the restaurant. There have been times when she dreams. "_What if I hadn't gone to the restaurant? What if I hadn't planned of going to Wick? What if I hadn't confessed to Gary? What if I hadn't met Mike?" _

A loud banging on her door brought her to life. She got up, angry, and went to answer it. Shocked, she saw Gary standing on her doorsteps – a hand leaning on the edge of the wall of balance and the other holding an empty bottle. He was heavily sweating and the smell of alcohol was all over his body.

"Gary? What on earth are you doing here? It's 2 in the morning." She was still holding the door open for him.

"I don't know." His voice was deep and coarse.

"You're completely drunk. You should go home. I'll call you a taxi for you, okay?"

"No, I don't need it."

"Well, you're too drunk. I'll make you some tea then." Concern dominated Miranda.

"No, I don't want that."

"What do you want then? Wa—"

"Miranda-" he stepped forward and went inside Miranda's flat, slightly bumping her. "I just want y—" Before he could say it, Gary collapsed, landing on Miranda's arms and dropping the bottle he was holding.

Miranda struggled to carry Gary. All of his weight shifted towards her and his legs weren't working well enough for him either.

"Oh, dear. Uhm.. Erm…" He could hear Gary's groan in her ear. His head was resting on her shoulder and his arms were all limpy. "Uhm, sofa? No. Bathroom? Why? Oh, okay,erm." She slowly pulled Gary to her bedroom. She grew nervous and unsure if it was the right thing to do this time. Things have been complicated between them lately. But she didn't care. Gary needed her.

Finally, she found her bed in the middle of her dark room. Carefully, she carried him with her every walks but her legs hit the edge of the cushion and she fell flatly, carrying Gary with her.

"Oh, God, Gary. Can't believe you're this heavy! Ugh!" She slowly disembarked Gary away from her and pushed him to the center of the bed with her full force.

Miranda moved to the end of the bed and removed Gary's shoes. She could still hear him groan and talking carelessly. She went back to the edge and started to fumble on his shirt. As she found them, she started to unbutton and revealed good amount of Gary's skin. She gulped at the sight of his masculinity. Of course, she admits that she had made quite few of fantasies about bringing Gary to her bedroom and undressing him on her own. But everything in front of her was overshadowed with worry for Gary Preston.

"Gary… What the hell popped up from you mind?"

For a brief moment, she went out and hurriedly came back with a towel soaked in warm water. She let the lights unopened, not wanting to wake him up from his sleep. Gently, Miranda wiped the sweat and liquor off from his body with the towel. She run it through his forehead, to his cheeks and then to his bare chest. Momentarily, she feels her fingers brush his free skin.

"Gary.. Why did you do this?"

When she turned her back and placed the towel to the side table, she felt a hand holding her wrist.

"Stay." A drowsy voice called and swallowed. "Stay, Miranda. Stay with me, please." It sounded more of a begging than a request. His hand slipped to her hand and locked his fingers with hers.

"Miranda…." She turned to him and her eyes met with his. "Please. Just… stay with me." A tear rolled out when he closed his eyes and drowse off.

She hated it. She hated this heavy silence. She'd do all just to get rid of this. But this time, it was inevitable. She was out of words to talk. Only Gary's deep breathing and her drumming heart were the music she heard.

Without a thought made, Miranda found herself under the duvet. Again she stared her ceilings blankly. Darkness was the only thing she saw. She could feel Gary's thumb brushing her palm under the sheets. _It felt right…Fully proper._


	3. Chapter 3

A loud ringing on her phone woke up Miranda.

Miranda sat up, eyes still half-closed and fumbled on the side table, searching for her mobile phone. But Gary's letter was the first thing she found. She hasn't moved it from where he had left it 3 nights ago. She silently read the words Gary personally written on the simple note.

"_I am very sorry Miranda."_

_Love, _

_G. xx_

She disregarded it, replacing it with her phone on her hands and read the screen of the phone.

_What I call MOTHER calling…_

She answered it despite of loathing the call to be so early.

"Ugh. Mum?" Miranda said, while massaging her painful head.

"Miranda, darling. Good. I thought you were still sleeping."

"Well, apparently, not anymore. You woke me up! Mum, it's very early in the morning. What do you need? Is there something wrong with you and Dad, again? Oh, gosh, my head…" Miranda went back to rest on the pillow.

"Kongers! Tilly here. Penny and I were lookinglylous for bouquets and homel-lo for your wed-invitasiones."

"W-what? I can't—"

"Give me that.. What Tilly tried to say was we were choosing flowers and searching designs for your wedding invitations."

"Mum, can we please just talk about this in the afternoon. I'm trying to sleep here. Ooww. My head." Miranda hissed for pain and covered her eyes firmly with her free hand.

"Miranda, dear, this is you wedding I'm trying to plan…" Miranda can hear Penny giving fake sobs over the phone. "I'm doing my best to make this as perfect as possible." Penny continued to sniff loudly while still talking to Miranda. "You don't know how m-much time and.. and.. ef-effort I'm putting and giving for you wedding."

Miranda just rolled her eyes when she heard Penny breaking down in to a very loud cry. _Oh God. _

"Alright, alright. What'd you want me to do?"

"Good! Now, I want us to meet to talk about the wedding invitations and about the choir."

"Mum, you're over doing this again." Miranda scoffed. "Is that all?"

"Oh, yes, of course. Before I forget, also we're going for fittings today."

"Fittings.?"

"For the bridesmaids' gowns and for your wedding dress."

"WHAT?!" Miranda abruptly sat up. Well that just made her wake up widely- even stronger that Stevie's coffee.

"So see you at the restaurant."

"At the restaurant? Why not meet here in my flat?"

"Your flat stinks… Sometimes." Tilly interrupted and Miranda realized her Mum's phone was on speaker mode, again.

"Like all the time."

"Oh shut up, Mum."

"I also need to talk to Gary for your wedding cake, actually."

"Gary's gonna make the wedding cake. Are you absolutely sure about this Mum? Like, really sure?"

"Yes. Why wouldn't I?"

"Really? Seriously? You forgot something here, Mum. Okay, whatever. See you then."

"Bye, darling."

"Bye, Mum." But Miranda didn't hear a dial tone. "Mum?"

"…. How do you turn this portable phone off?"

"Ugh. Why do you always forget this? Okay, bye." Miranda decided to cut the call herself.

* * *

"Hi, Stevie." Miranda greeted to her lovely little friend behind the counter as she went downstairs.

"Hi – Oh dear, you look horrible." Stevie stood up and met her in the middle of the joke shop. "You alright?"

"Not really. My head really hurts."

"Oh dear, Miranda, poor you." Stevie rubbed the side of Miranda's elbow. "You haven't slept in day, have you?"

"Yeah. Oh Stevie, I've been very busy with the wedding, I don't even have the time to sleep! Or Mum won't let me. She always rings me in the middle of the night. Grr."

"Miranda…." Stevie took a pair of bean bags and let Miranda and herself sit closely. "Are you okay? You seem confused these past few days."

"What'd you mean by 'confused'?" Miranda responded with a little huskiness in her voice. Her heart started to race again for she already knew what her friend meant but would want to hear it again from her.

"The wedding, of course. Are you absolutely sure marrying now will—"

"Stevie. How many times do we have to do this? I am, Stevie. I am.." Her voice started to break and tremble.

"It just that… I worry about you, Miranda." Stevie held Miranda's hand and gave it a soft squeeze. "You're my _very_ best friend. I've known you for years now and long enough to know what things would make you happy." Miranda took a very deep sigh. "And marrying now isn't one of them." Miranda lost her words, unable to agree or deny what Stevie just said. "Miranda?" Stevie tried to catch her attention but was just awarded with a grip on her hand.

"I gotta leave. Mum's waiting for me at the restaurant." Miranda let Stevie's hand go and stormed out of her joke shop.

* * *

Miranda arrived at the restaurant and put her coat on the stand. She looked around searching for her Mother but the first person she saw was not Penny but the gorgeous (she should actually stop calling him gorgeous. She's got a fiancé now for goodness' sake) Gary working in the bar. Her heartbeat went faster as always while she approached him closer.

He was cleaning the counter, checking and re-checking that everything was in order.. and normal for Penny had told him that they'll do their wed-min in his restaurant. It would also mean that Miranda will be there, too. He hasn't seen her for days and wouldn't want add more awkwardness they already have around them.

"Gary." Said Miranda while sitting on the bar stool in front of him.

"Miranda" He put down the wine glass he was cleaning and met with her eyes.

Words failed her to tell what was needed to be told. What a total fool she thought for herself. She tried to talk but nothing came out. Luckily, he saved her as he always does for very many times.

"Look, Miranda, about that past night. I am very, very sorry. I'm sorry that I sort of broke into your flat… erm.. drunk. I was just—"

"No, Gary, it's fine, it's fine." She said without looking away from her and reading the sincerity on his face. "I know you just had a very bad day."

(Very bad indeed. Talk about seeing you getting engaged to Mike and realizing I'm a huge failure for not telling my feelings for you early on.)

"It's just that I.. well, thank you. Thank you for looking after me, Miranda." He almost reached out to give her a hug but realized it's quite inappropriate right now.

"Sure thing. That what's friends do, right? Friends look after for each other."

"Yeah.. Friends." Gary and Miranda just nodded to each other.

It was unusual for the restaurant to be this quiet though Miranda was there already there. Gary remembers that every time Miranda visits, this place was lively as the sun. But now, it was very far from that.

Before they knew, Penny and Tilly were already shrieking and rushing inside the restaurant.

"Miranda, good. I finally called the florist and everything's in place. Are you ready for the fitting? Obviously not in fifteen years. But will work with – " Penny looked Miranda from her head to foot. "—that" and Miranda raised her hands in the air and rolled her eyes. "We'll try to find you something that wouldn't make you look like a what I call 'transvestite'"

"And Gary-lum, is the cake ready? Have you chosen a flavor?"

"Wha—what cake?" Gary placed both his hands to his hips, totally unaware of what Tilly was talking about.

Miranda turned around to see Gary utterly clueless. "They didn't tell you, did they?"

"Tell me what?"

"Penelope, I thought you've talked to him."

"About what?"

"I thought you did."

"Mum, Tilly. Susssh now. Please calm down."

"Now my daughter's wedding is ruined."

"Mum, don't be so overly dramatic about this. Tilly.. ugh, I just can't understand a single word you're saying."

Miranda tried to control both women but just couldn't shut them up.

"Guys!" a very manly and strong voice said and the three women turned to face him. "Ahem. Uhmm. Guys? Calm down, please? What do I need to know?" Gary said with a sweet smile.

"We need you to do the wedding cake—"

"Which is totally fine if you don't want to really, Gary. I know you're busy with the restaurant and the bills and the cooking and the restaurant and that- " Miranda defended but Gary was determined.

"I'll do it."

"What? Gary it's really fine if you don't"

"Goody-gum drop! Thanks, Gary."

"It's okay Miranda. I'll do it! Why not, right?"

"Good. I'm glad that's sorted. Miranda, dear, see you at the dress shop."

"But Mum—"

"You too, Gary."

"Me?"

"Yes. At least they won't forget what a real man looks like and won't think that the bride looks like one. We need to go. Bye, dear."

"Tata!"

Penny walked out of the restaurant with Tilly following her on the back. Miranda and Gary heard the door slammed to its closure and turned to face each other.

"Sorry about that. Gary, are you sure you want to do my wedding cake? I don't want things between us to be awkward. I mean, it's just that. Mike… erm. Us. We- you actually, both of you… I" Miranda stuttered and made Gary laugh. They missed this. They both missed the silliness they can freely show to each other. Yes, Miranda was right. It would be awkward and weird to be doing it for her wedding but he missed her so much that he would do anything to see her.

"I miss you, Miranda." Whoops. That just slipped out from his tongue. He didn't mean to say it. Well, maybe a bit. He admitted that he did miss her, badly, even just a friend.

Miranda's eyes widen at what Gary just said in front of her. Weirdly, he seemed calm when he said that. "I don't want anything to be awkward between us, too. And yes, I am very much willing to be at your service, my highness." Gary stood up straightly, like a royal soldier and gave Miranda a salute.

"Well, thank you so much so to you, dear old glorious brave Sire." Miranda gave a half bow.

"And why wouldn't I do it, right? That's what friends do. Friends do favors for each other right?

"Yeah.. Friends." A long silence began as Miranda finish her cake. Maybe things went back to normal? She asked herself.

* * *

"Mum, are you sure there's something here that will fit to me? Can we please, please, remember the last time I tried one of those; it was as if I looked more like the cake than a bride!

Miranda went all giddily and anxious as the group approached the dress shop.

"It'll be fine, Kongers."

"Yeah. Maybe."

"Where's Stevie, anyway?" Penny asked while removing her sunglasses.

"Ste told me new deliveries will come today. I should actually help her, see." Miranda tried to turn and retrace her way back to the joke shop but Penny pulled her by her elbow.

"Nope, you're doing this."

Miranda continued to walk but her legs were getting weaker and weaker. She could use a gallop right now to go with the rhythm her heart is making.

"Queen Kong, where's Mike? I haven't seen your husband-to-be in days."

Miranda gulped deeply when she heard those words, even spoken in a very Tilly-accent. Husband-to-be. She thought. That's quite a heavy word.

"Well, erm. Maybe a bit busy?"

Miranda felt herself sweating heavily and her blood rushing to her ears. To be honest, she hasn't heard anything from Mike, either. Hasn't emailed nor called him actually, to say the least. Things might get more complicated to her than it is right now.

Xxxxxx

"Sorry." Gary arrived at the shop, still catching his breath. "I had problems at the kitchen. Where is she?"

He was greeted with Penny and Tilly comfortably seated on the couch while drinking some white wine.

"Where's Miranda?"

"Dressing room." Both of them answered.

"Darling! Are you alright? Gary's here by the way."

Inside the dressing room, Miranda starts to panic. Because Gary Preston was freaking, there outside! "Gosh, no, wait. Calm yourself, Miranda. You are a full grown woman. You shouldn't be like this. It's just Gary. JUST GARY! But what if I step on the trail in front of him? What if this won't hold and just fall off? Grr. Why does this have to be sleeveless anyway? Ugh! And made me wore off my bra. What's next? Make me put my bouquet on my knee because I'm too tall and others won't notice it if I hold it?" She continued to argue as her assistant tried to tighten and pull the strings on the back of her wedding gown.

"Okay, try to calm down Miranda. Just breath in and"

Before she could exhale, the assistant pulled the strings farther and farther and Miranda could only give a gasp.

"Sorry." Her assistant respectfully apologized.

"No, that's fine, that's fine. It's just that.. Is this really necessary? To push my (mouths) breast really this high?"

But the assistant just gave her a peculiar look. "Forget I said that. Whoah. I'm glad you have another gown in (mouths) "ten-ty" size. The last one I wore made me looked really ridiculous. Even my mum fainted when she saw me wearing one." She said with a single scoff at the end.

"You got married before?"

"No!" she strongly denied "Do I look like I've been married before?"

"No, just that you said you've tried it once."

"Oh, well, Tilly made me do it, assistant. I'm calling you Assistant now. It'll be really weird to now your name by now, so I'll call you Assistant."

"That'll be fine, Miss."

"MISS! Oh, thank you very much so to you, Assistant. Haha." She could feel the lady behind her smile.

After a lot of hard work, Miranda was finally done. She turned around to face her Assistant.

"It fits you like a glove. You look beautiful, Miss."

"Hmm. I doubt. That's very unlikely for me." Miranda looked away from her and ran her fingers to the beautiful beads on the dress.

"But you do. You both look well together, you and your fiancé."

"Yeah?"

"I've seen guys coming here to help their fiancées and I know, from my experience, you two are just perfect. I can see that he's far more excited to see you than your Mum or Tilly, basing from the pace he does outside."

"Outside? Oh no, no, no, no.. Gary and I are just mates. Mike, my fiancé, is at work. Gary's a good friend of mine. Just…my friend."  
"Oh, sorry Miss. I thought. Well, he seemed a very good friend to me to come with you here. Come on now. Let's not keep Gary and the rest of them waiting." Miranda was offered a hand and she took it. She wants to see that expression of excitement on Gary's face, even if it was not proper. Even the thought of him being all excited makes her heart skip a beat.

"Ready, Miss?"

"Ready."


	4. Chapter 4

He paced from corner to corner and busied himself by examining anything his hand can find inside the dress shop. It was rather a lovely wedding shop; beautiful wedding dresses surrounded him and a lot of sharp-looking tuxedos hanged on glass closets. Although Tilly and Penny were just sitting on the sofa not far from where he was standing, he still felt out of place.

He stared to walk back and forth again and wondered to himself why it seemed he's more nervous than Penny and Tilly. Momentarily, he felt a hand patted him on his shoulder.

"Here." Penny said and offered him a glass of wine. "You're getting what I call annoying."

Gary took the wine and drank it all in one go. "Sorry."

"You should probably take seat for a moment."

"No, no, no.. I'm fine here. You seemed comfortable there, you two." He pointed towards the sofa with the glass on his hand. Penny looked at him and squeezed his arm.

Both of them just awkwardly stood there until they heard a ruffling sound coming out from the fitting room.

"AH!" Tilly shouted in surprise.

"So? How do I look?"

"Darling, you look-"

"Like a total fool, right?" Miranda rolled her eyes heavenwards.

Tilly was speechless and Penny was covering her mouth with both hands, ready to break into tears.

Miranda looked Gary with a very beautiful expression of his face. Gary softly smiled and Miranda couldn't possibly ignore it and just reflected it. Eventually, she looked away. Never in a million years would she think she'll look good in a wedding dress. Wedding dress, she had always thought, would only look good on skinny, button nosed, attractive and more importantly, elegant and confident women. Unlike her, all clumsy and goofy. She probably looked like a man on a dress again; she doesn't want to see herself in it wasn't for her friendly assistant that guided her to a 3-pieced mirror.

She closed her eyes and said a little prayer. Both of her hands were on top of her abdomen, trying to stop the twists she's feeling inside. One by one, she opened her eyes and studied her own reflection.

"Wowzers." Her eyes widened by the sight of herself on the mirror.

"Wowzers, indeed." Gary said behind her. From their reflection on the mirror, their eyes met. Simultaneously, they both smiled to each other. Gary's eyes, she noticed, wandered from her head to her feet.

Gary had seen here in a wedding dress and that memory remains in his mind. He remembered how he got petrified, or how he looked as if he _was_ really petrified. The dress was ridiculous; he'll even apologize to the designer if he need to for telling it as one. Miranda looked incredibly cute on it but this time's different. He had always thought she was beautiful especially now more than ever.

The wedding dress clung to her effortless albeit that it was without sleeves. Soft, silky fabric hugged from her chest, to the dip of her hips until to her thighs and gave a beautiful bloom just above her knees. It was like she's wearing a delicate white rose, blossoming and revealing its full beauty for the first time in summer. It had simple patterns, not too much but not too less. The girdling nature of the dress brought fantastic emphasis of her impressive cleavage and stunning curves. Those glittering studs on the edges of the trail and on the chest were like stars on the dark sky that glow aesthetically. It was crossed between classic and new.

Miranda ran her fingers on the patterns by the ribs and admired the beauty of the dress. Her assistant pinned a single flower that perfectly brought the color of her eyes on the side of her hair. She turned her head to see Gary and turned back to her mirror and saw him already staring at her.

"You're beautiful, Miranda." He said sincerely. If someone different had said that, she would clearly protest and deny it nay take it as a big bluff. But it was Gary Preston. Gary said she's beautiful. Never did he lie about how she looked or how people find her attractive. And she believes him for she trusts him in all the things he says to her.

She turned to face everyone and the trail of the dress swayed with her like the waves of the ocean.

"Oh, darling you look lovely!" Penny went closer to her and gave a kiss on her cold cheek.

"Thanks, Mum. Fortunately, they had a better dress than the last one."

Tilly giggled as she flashed her phone to take a photo of her. Miranda caught a quick glimpse of Gary, with that look on his face that never fades.

He remained from where he was standing, still with the same glass on his hand. He looked at her with great delight. His heart sang a familiar song once again. He looked at her once more. With no veil, a simple flower on her hair, no jewelries, no make-up and just wearing her old sneakers, he thought Miranda was very, very beautiful indeed.

"Take a photo! Take a photo!" Tilly said and gave the phone to him. He looked at the screen of the phone and saw her smiling and took a photo of them. Tilly pulled Gary beside Miranda. "Gary, stand there." Tilly instructed to Gary and he happily obeyed. Everything around him blurred and for a very long moment she had his full attention. He didn't care about anything else, just about Miranda being on his side. He may have felt his jaws dropped but still did not care at all. He thought she was brilliant, her skin so radiantly glows and to put it simple, she looked _perfect_. Many, many times in their lives as friends he had dreamt about seeing her like this and that moment, he took everything in.

They both felt that he's been staring at her for too long and she faced him with a smile on her face. He tried to reach for her hand but Tilly interrupted when she shot another photo.

"Mike will be very pleased when he'll see you." Both of them looked away after what Penny said.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"I never thought trying a wedding dress was fun."

"Hmm. Really."

Miranda was sitting awkwardly on top of the counter while Stevie was arranging the fancy dresses.

"It felt like I was a caterpillar before I tried it on –"

"A hairy caterpillar—"

"And when I did, I turned into a _beautiful_ butterfly ready to show the world its elegance. Ahhh yes. Hmmm. Yes.." Miranda looked up to the ceiling, already daydreaming. Stevie didn't say anything more. Instead, she took a very heavy sigh.

"Stevie, what's wrong?"

But Stevie didn't listen to Miranda.

"Stevie, is there something I need to know?"

"Huh? Oh, nothing." Finally she answered, still not looking to Miranda.

"Saying nothing when there's obviously something, are we? Come on, what's wrong?"

"Acting like you have no clue or whatsoever when you exactly know what I'm trying to tell, are we?"

Miranda was already ready to rant but luckily the bell rang and the door opened. Penny went rushing inside the joke shop with Tilly behind her.

"Darling."

"Oh, hi Mum." Miranda turned to face the Queen from hell or more commonly know as her Mother.

"Stevie, good morning. How was your day?"

"Oh, well, I'm alright. Although the hairdresser was—"

"Just to start a conversation. Now, Miranda, your wedding dress is ready—"

"You should have seen her yesterday!" Tilly exclaimed to Stevie. "Queen Kong looked fabilusimisimos! I'll send you a photo."

"No, actually, Stevie's alright without seeing that photo—"

"Bear with, bear with, bear with."

Everyone paused while Tilly sends Stevie an email. "Back."

"Right!" Penny said. "As I was saying, the invitations are almost done. And I need you to choose a song for your wedding dance….. since I don't have any choice."

"Oh, don't worry guys." Miranda said, stretching out a hand with full of confidence. "I am a very well-informed muso myself, thank you very much."

"Yeah, right. Well informed you mean your iPod is full of songs by George Michael, the Spice Girls, Billy Joel, Take That and the songs from the musicals."

Miranda looked at Stevie sharply. "RUDE."

"Well must dash. Tilly and I have to go to the church and pray that no Billy Joel will be in your song choices.

"HOW RUDE."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Miranda was sitting by a table of her flat with an opened laptop in front of her, searching wedding songs on the internet. Instead of doing what Penny had instructed, she ends up watching funny videos of cats for the next 2 hours (okay, 2 and a half hours if you include playing Fruit Ninja and eating chips). After getting bored, Miranda played Les Miserables songs in full volume. While singing both Marius and Cosette's parts, she heard a knock from the door. Still singing, she stood up and went to get it and saw Gary standing outside holding a plate full of freshly baked muffins.

"Uhm. Brought you something to eat." He said with a half smile on his face. Awkwardly, Miranda's mouth was still wide open. She turned her back and pointed the remote and turned the music off.

"Les Mis. Great musical."

"Erm. I was just so bored." Miranda was holding the door open for Gary.

"Don't you want me to come in?"

"Oh, of course. Hi, Gary. Please do come in." She said while doing a curtsy, welcoming Gary.

Gary went inside of the flat and placed the muffins on the kitchen table.

"What were you doing?"

Miranda went back in front of her laptop.

"Oh, uhm. Looking for songs for the wedding dance."

Gary followed Miranda and stood behind her.

"What songs have you choose?"

"Oh, Mum said no Billy Joel so…"

Before she knew, Gary's arms were already stretched out and he was holding the edges of her table on each of her side. Gary's face leaned forward to read the screen of her laptop. His face was so close that Miranda felt his breathing behind her ear.

"Hmm." He simply said and his fingers wandered to her laptop and started typing something. He was almost hugging her and his chin's almost resting on her shoulder.

"What do you think about this song?"

Both of them turned to each other and the tips of their noses gently brushed each other. Her heart started to quicken its beats and she started to panic.

"So-sorry." She said weakly and looked away. Feeling embarrassed and disappointed for feeling that way, she closed her eyes for a sec.. "_For goodness's sake, Miranda, you're getting married! And for goodness's sake, Gary, stop wooing me." _ She internally told herself and went back to her laptop.

"Yeah. Although I'm quite nervous about dancing and stuff. And this song might be too cheesy and all that."

"It's perfect. Like you." He said while offering a hand. "Come on, now."

"Are you asking me to dance?"

"Maybe. Probably. Most likely." He said with a mocking grin. Miranda just gave a single chuckle.

"No. no. no. no. The last time someone asked me to dance was really weird. I didn't realize that he was shorter that me. And by the time I did, we're already on the dance floor. He stands just by the level of my shoulder and looked as if he's staring at my (mouths) breast. And all I can think of was 'Oh, God. Oh, God, Oh God. I can see his scalp.' That saying something for an 18- year-old guy! awkward and weird. So, thank you, Gary. But no thanks. Sorry."

"Come on. Please? Pretty please?"

"You don't even know how to dance!" She said with a very wide grin.

"Oi, come on now. I got some groove in me. We did a dance lesson together, didn't we?"

"Yeah. And that was mortificato!"

"I still got a thing or two in dancing. So come on. Please? For me?" He pulled out that puppy eyes again that always make Miranda fall off her seat. Fortunately, she didn't this time.

"Oh, well, alright. Just don't laugh at me." She tried remember briefly, when _was_ the last time Gary laugh at her? All she could think of was Gary laughing _with_ her because of silly, simple, funny things.

She took Gary's hand and he helped her stand up. Before she knew, they were in the middle of her kitchen, holding each other's hands.

"Close your eyes." He said, still holding her hands.

"What? But why?"

"Just don't complain and close your eyes."

"Okay, okay. Geez. Bossy."

"Oi!" Miranda felt a soft pinch on her nose. She opened one eye to see Gary's expression. "No peaking. I said close you eyes."

"FINE."

_(Intro of "At Last" by Etta James plays from the speakers)_

"Imagine you're in the middle of the dance floor."

" '_Strickly' _ dance floor. I want that."

"Okay. A _Strickly_ dance floor – "

"And the judges?"

"And the judges. "

"And a disco ball. Disco balls always make it coollumudos! Hahaha."

"Anything, for you. What the bride wants, the bride gets." Miranda heard him chuckle and both of them open an eye.

"Oi! No peaking you said." Both of them laugh again and closed both of their eyes.

_At last_

_My love has come along_

"Imagine there's only the two of you and no one's watching. It's your first dance as married couple and you two are the happiest people in the world."

Slowly, Gary lifted Miranda's arms and rested them on his shoulder. His hands moved and wrapped around her waist. His thumb caressing her hips tenderly. Slowly, they started to dance, making small circles as they turn. A soft gasp came out from Miranda's mouth. Dancing always makes her nervous and she begins feeling reluctant doing this right now with Gary.

"Ssssshhh. Don't worry. I'm here." He said in whispers and Miranda's nerves immediately sank down.

_My lonely days are over_

_And life is like a song_

_Oh yeah yeah, at last_

_The skies above are blue_

"And you start to dance, a very slow dance. Because you want to savor the moment, every second, every minute and every move you do together. You want to remember this night for the rest of your life." Gary slowly closed the gap between them and pulled her nearer to him.

-Note. : Uhm hi reader. :D Those narrations inside the braces are Miranda's imagination as Gary speaks to her. Carry on.

(Both of them were in a very wide and dim room, and the only light was from the disco ball hanging above them. In her mind, it was very beautiful scenery, more magical than any scene in any movie she'd seen. She feels his is breathing behind his ears and she hears him hum a familiar song- their song.)

He continued to dance with her in short turns.

"And then, his hands slowly, gently slid up until he holds you closer to him." He said in whispers. Gary unconsciously rested his cheeks to Miranda's temple and started to quietly smell the fading scent of her perfume. Her soft hair wandered and touched his face.

_My heart was wrapped up in clover_

_The night I looked at you_

(She bit her lower lip and got scared that she might look like a total fool. But his grip around her ribs took every fear away. She felt safe- safer than any of the time of her nights. She wrapped him closer for the fear that she might float any second now. Whatever happens on this very night, she knows he'll be there with her. All her inhibition, questions and insecurities faded when he felt his heart beating as fast as hers when she rested her head on the crook of his neck.)

_And I found a dream that I could speak to_

_A dream that I can call my own_

_I found a thrill to press my cheek to_

_A thrill that I have never known_

He rested his forehead gently against hers and his face was very close to hers. He could feel her fickle breathing brushing in his lips.

(In his arms, she found comfort and warmth against this chilly place. It felt cozy, something that she had always felt with him for many, many years. It was a bit nostalgic for her, too. It brought her to another place she'd constantly remembers very time they were together. All the feelings she had went back to its home in her heart.)

"He'll touch your cheek-"

(In her momentary blindness she felt a thumb caressing her cold cheek. And then a hand cupped her face)

"And then he'll whisper to your ear softly-"

("You're beautiful, Miranda." She could swear her heart leap when those warm words came out from him.)

_Oh yeah yeah, and you smile, you smile_

_Oh, and then the spell was cast_

(She smiled at him and felt that he smiled back.)

"Both of you have given up everything- your time, sleep- basically everything. And everything was worthy. What a big relief. Because, finally, _ finally,_ after many days and weeks and months of preparation –"

(Because finally, after years and years of hiding and waiting for him-)

_And here we are in Heaven_

"Everything you two went through… Finally, you're in the arms of the love of your life.

("The love of my life..")

_For you are mine….._

He held her chin up and brought her lips almost touching to his..

"_At last."_

"_At last."_

They both opened their eyes and their gazes met. He stares at her soft lips and back to her deep brown eyes. Her hands were resting on his chest. She bit her lower lips again and parted. Slowly, they went closer still and –

"Uh, what are you doing?"

"Aaaaah!" Both of them leap and screamed at the sight of Stevie standing at the doorstep.

"Ah, erm. We, uhmm."

"Practicing for ahh, uhmm."

"Contest. Yes, right. Practicing for a contest. Gary and I were just practicing for a contest."

"Well, you better hurry up. Mike's downstairs looking for you. If you don't, I might steal your lovely Marple from you."

Miranda's face crumpled and gave a sharp look at her.

"I should leave. Kitchen stuffs to do."

"Yeah, sure, sure. Uhm. Thanks. Uhmm. Take care."

"You, too."

Miranda looked away when Gary already went out from her flat. She covered her face with both hands feeling great measure of embarrassment.


	5. Chapter 5

It was a very lovely day in the park. The weather was fine and the cool wind kisses their cheeks sweetly. The shade of the tree beside them was perfect. The rays of the sun peek between the spaces of the interlacing branches.

They sat on the grass watching the swans gracefully cross the waters of the lake.

"Isn't this lovely?" Mike said. Miranda just looked at him and smiled. She shifted her attention back to the beautiful scenery in front of them and took a sip from her wine.

Mike had suggested having picnic date as a break from the wedding arrangements they'd been told to do. Miranda happily agreed. As what she said, she'll do anything to get away from her mum and Tilly. She then immediately asked Gary for a picnic basket and let Mike prepare the nibbles and wine. She had texted Mike to just meet up in the restaurant. And that was a fairly bad idea.

"Thanks for this, Gary."

"Oh, that. Not a problem. I put some cake in case you wanted one."

Miranda looked inside the basket and found the cake he made for her.

"Aww. Thank, Gary. Uhm. I'll just put this in the table. I need to use the loo. Can you tell Mike to wait for me? He'll be here any minute now."

"Mike's gonna be here?"

"Yeah."

"Sure, sure. Why not. I'll tell him to wait."

"Okay, thanks." She smiled and kissed his cheek before leaving.

Seconds after Miranda excused herself, Mike arrived.

"Gary." He said, standing stiffly in front of him.

"Mike." Tension was building up between the two men.

Stevie came following after Mike. She saw how Mike and Gary stare at each other.

"Quite erotic." She whispered, blushing, noticing how silly they look on trying to overpower one another.

"Where's Miranda?"

"She's in the loo. You two are going on a picnic."

"Yes." He answered like it was the most obvious thing. Gary squared his shoulders.

Miranda went out and joined Stevie in the corner of the restaurant. From where they were standing, she could see how Gary studied Mike and Mike stretching his full height to look at him straight in the eye.

"Quite erotic…" Miranda and Stevie said in the same time.

"Marple!"

"Well, there's your girlfriend." Gary said wearily.

"Fiancée.. as a matter of fact." Gary gulped and just looked away. Miranda ran towards Mike and held his arm.

"You ready, Quirky?" He said to her, smiling.

"Yup. Gary, thanks for the basket. I'll bring this back later, yeah?"

"Oh, that's fine. Have fun, you guys."

"Shall we?"

"Yeah. Bye guys."

Gary's followed them as they make their way out of the restaurant. When they left, Gary's eyes were still on the door. He was absently cleaning the counter when someone pinched his arm.

"Oww!" He shrieked. He searched and saw Stevie sitting on a bar stool, arms crossed. She thinned her lips, still looking at Gary sharply.

"Stev, what was that for?"

* * *

"I'm glad we did this." She said, looking far away. "Mum's getting really annoying." She felt Mike's hand holding hers, rubbing his thumb. Miranda felt him move, motioning to lean in. But instead, he lay on his back and his hand rested on her lap. They just stayed like this for good few minutes, taking the silence they needed for weeks of working. The leaves on the trees moved with the singing air making a silent hushes of sound. The branches were like dancing and the chirping birds were surrounding them, cradling them with peace. Miranda closed her eyes and took a deep breath, leaving Mike's smile unnoticed. The sunshine behind here created a breath-taking glow and Mike just smiled on how lovely his fiancée was.

"Miranda?"

"Hmm?" She opened her eyes and met his stares.

"Can you kiss me?" His voice was soft and calm and sweet, far from the usual reporter-monotone he usually used. He only show this sweetness he has every time he's with her and this will never fail to melt Miranda's heart.

Miranda smiled and happily obliged. But instead, as he leaned down, she placed a single kiss on the tip of his nose. Mike just looked at her and chuckled.

"Swans are sneaky sometimes, don't you think?"

"Sneaky? Why?"

"Well, you know. The way they are in the water. It seemed so effortless for them from where we see them but under it, they're paddling and paddling…" She said while mimicking the paddling with her hands. "… Tirelessly. When we look at them, we feel so relax but we don't know how tired they already are. Shame. It's just like life. You do a lot of things to show how you feel and care about a person yet.." She paused and fetched a long, sad sigh. "… and yet they don't even notice you. They don't even care how tired you are from waiting and waiting for years. But you still do it over and over again for them." She almost forgot that she's with Mike and not in her living room, doing monologue. "Sorry." She giggled looking down to Mike on her lap. "Was I making you bored, Monsieur?"

"Not at all." He answered, smiling.

She starts to ruffle his hair with her hand, brushing soft strands of it with her fingers. Mike took her hand away from his head; let it cup his face before kissing her palm. Miranda curled down to give him a kiss but was interrupted when Mike's phone rang. Miranda saw him reach it inside his pocket and turn it off.

"Sorry about that. The station's calling me again"

"For?"

Mike flapped an impatient hand. "News stuff."

"Oh." Miranda bit her lower lip. Both of them didn't talk for a while and then suddenly….

"I want to have kids."

Miranda coughed, having chosen the wrong moment to drink her wine when Mike talked and spilling the rest of it to his face. "What?!"

Mike sat up beside here, taking off his glass and cleaning himself.

"I'm so sorry, Marple. Oh dear." She said, still coughing between lines. Mike's hands ran up and down against her back, trying to ease her coughing.

"Erm, sorry. Quirky. Was that too early to say? I mean. I just. I have plans and I just want to share it with you. I didn't mean to startle you. I'm so sorry."

"No, that's fine. That's fine. It was just—I didn't exactly expect that, you know."

Mike's phone rang again. He fetched it from his pocket and turn if off again.

"You should answer that. It might be important."

"Nah. I rather enjoy my date with my lovely fiancée." His hand coiled around her waist and pulled her closer to him.

"We better go home. It's getting dark."

"Yeah, sure. I'll walk you home."

Holding each other's hand, they were on their way to Miranda's flat when Mike's phone rang for the third time.

"Why don't you answer that? It's okay."

Mike hesitated for a second but then finally decided to take the call.

"Just.. give me a minute." He turned around and gave himself a bit of space. Respecting it, Miranda looked and admired the sun as it sets down. Behind her, she could hear Mike talking or maybe arguing.

"Yeah.. I know, it's important. It's important for me too. Yeah I—can we just wait until my wed-. Okay. Sure. Yes. I undertand. Bye." Miranda turned to face him again and saw the worry in his face.

"Xavier?"

"Yeah. Uhm. I really hate to do this but Quirky, I really need to the office. It's urgent and I need to—"

"Don't worry. It's fine! Besides, we're nearly on our way to my flat. And I need to return this basket to Gary. You go. I'll be fine."

Mike smiled and kissed her cheek.

"You take care, alright? I'll call you later."

"You,too."

* * *

"Hi, Gary."

The restaurant was quiet when Miranda arrived. Gary was sitting in a bar stool, writing something or doing the accounts.

"Oooh, you're closing really early. You got a date?" Miranda mockingly asked as she place the basket on the table.

"Oh, nothing. Just doing some wed-min."

"Arg, that!" Miranda rolled her eyes heavenwards. "Are we all starting to sound like Tilly now?"

Gary chuckled. "It's quite contagious."

"I'm really sorry, Gary, if you need to endure this, too."

"That's fine. I'm quite enjoying this. Anyway, what d'you think about the cake?"

"Oh, delicious! One of the best. I just love your baking."

"You always say that!" He smiled and crossed his arms. "Because it's free."

"Oi! Not really. Maybe.. Okay, you got me. You're right. Happy?" She held out both hands. "But don't get too cheeky, young man." Miranda joined him and sat on a bar stool. "I don't always love them. You gave me a muffin one time, with a hidden broccoli ! A broccoli. Inside a muffin. Inside a frigging muffin, Gary! Ghastly! If I want a broccoli, I'll have a broccoli. If I want a muffin, I'll have a muffin!"

"You ate everything, anyway, you dweeb." He said, laughing heartily.

"Oi!" Miranda slapped his arm.

"Oww!" And Gary hit her back with the paper. Both of them stopped, looked at each other, gave up and laughed together.

"Since you're here, might as well try the cake I'm making for your wedding."

"Oh, goody, free food!" She said gleefully like a child.

"See. Told you you'll eat anything I make."

"How. Rude."

He went to the kitchen and when he came back, he brought with him a plate full of cake in different flavor.

Without preamble, Miranda started to eat them, taking one spoonful of a flavor, moved straight to the next and to the next until she returns to the first one.

"God, you're easy." Gary said, shaking his head and grinning.

"Whatever." She said with the mouth full. "I haven't had this much of cakes since.. Do you remember Jimmy's birthday back at uni, before graduation?" Miranda saw Gary taking some icing with a finger and licking it.

"James? Mmm. Icing. Of course. How could I forget? I will never forget that you actually snatched all nibbles from the bar! You're impossible."

"No, I didn't! Okay, yes. But it was the girls' idea to bring them all home. And besides, everyone was practically drunk that night so no one would notice us."

She could stay like this forever and just talk with him for hours and hours. She's so closely acquainted with him and basically would finish each other's sentences (and songs) as easily as possible. History. That's it. That's what they got behind them. She had spent many birthdays and Christmas with him. Their actions simply speak louder than words. Gary would exactly know when Miranda needed a hug. She'll simply lose her defenses in his embrace and enjoy the comfort being in his arms. They can be silly, happy and get in to trouble together. There have been many times they held each other's hand and nothing even matters- it was just him.

Nostalgia. He'll look at her and their story's reread. Gary had always hoped she'll stay. And she did. But it was him that needed to leave. But came back for he'd lost the familiarity his body and heart seeks. He missed her day after day, constantly wanting to tell everything that had happened in his life. But now, she's here. And he'll never want to leave her again. He knew he grew too comfortable, too safe, too sure that she'll always be in his side so he never did anything. He thought he did not need to do or say or ask anything because Miranda would never leave.

He was her classmate, her best friend, her first love but never a proper lover. She knew she needs to move on but every time she takes a step forward, all those years knowing him keeps on dragging her back to the start. That was his edge: He knows her very well. And she loves him more.

Miranda was with him now but he still misses her badly.

She took a sip from her tea.

"I remember the karaoke session we did that night."

"Oh yeah.. You and Stevie totally own that night. It was a blast!"

"Well, you know." She flicked her hair. "Who wouldn't want a bit of the allure, right? Hahaha. A lot of single men came after this one. Well, mainly to Stevie. And Tilly. And Fanny. And Stinky. Okay! Not to me then."

"At least, you had me that night." Gary nudged an elbow to her hip.

"Yeah, at least, you lucky bastard.!" She said, laughing heavily.

"Oh really."

"Yaaahhh.."

"Dweeb.."

"Dunce." Gary reached out and messed up hair. He then stole a handful slice of cake and ate it greedily in front of her. After he did, Miranda's jaw dropped in disbelief. Gary just chuckled at her reaction.

"That was mine!"

"Couldn't help it. I bake really well, don't I?" Gary licked his fingers teasingly.

"Well, have it all then." Miranda got a lot of icing and shoves it all over his face. She looked and laughed at him with all her lungs.

"Oh, no. You did not just do that!" Gary took revenge, taking a lot of icing with a finger and whipped it across from one cheek to another. They stared at each other and the mess they had made and just laugh until tears formed in their eyes.

"You're such a child."

"You're a child. You started it. That was good food, Gary!"

Gary started licking the icing in his lips. Miranda though, she had kissed those pair of lips and it had tasted better that anything she had. She mimicked what Gary was doing, biting her lower lips and trying to feel his kisses again.

"Miranda?"

"Hmmm?" She shook her head and went back to reality.

Gary, already clean, offered her a towel. "You okay?"

"I'm fine!" She took the towel and cleaned herself up. "Gary, I need to go."

She stood up and Gary followed her. They stood in front of each other and just stared. Without any warning, Gary threw himself to her and hugged her. She was startled but she closed her eyes and hugged him back, even pulling him closer and wrapping him in her arms tighter. Words were not spoken for the fear of spoiling anything they were in.

* * *

She sank deeper in to the waters of her bath tub and let all her muscles relax. The scented candles and the music from her laptop on the table she had moved to her bathroom created a soothing atmosphere. She ran her hands up and down her arms, letting herself feel the bubbles all over her body. She tried to change the music but unfortunately pushed a wrong button. A photo of her in a wedding gown popped up. It was one with Gary on her side. She looked at it, studying how they smiled at each other. Genuine and happy. And it felt right. She snapped the laptop shut and drew her knees closer to her chest and her hands clasped around them.

She was already ready in her pajamas and ready to sleep when someone knocked on the door. When she opened it, she saw Mike, standing outside, holding a rose.

"Mike! What are you doing here? Oh sorry. It's just really late and I'm already in my pajamas." Mike went inside the threshold and gave the rose to her.

"Well, I thought, I'll make it up to my fiancée. After I left you in the park."

"You really love calling me your fiancée, do you?" She smiled and he smiled back. "You don't have to make it up to me. But thanks. Thank you for the rose." She said, turning into crimson.

They were lying next to each other, snuggled up, and curled in his arms with his arms tucked around her waist.

"Are you okay, Quirky?" He said in a whisper. His breath brushed against the back of her ear.

"Tired, I guess."

They both looked at the wedding dress hanging in the open closet of her bedroom.

"You'll look perfect in that."

Mike kissed her shoulder, sending shivers to her spine. She turned to her side to face him and kissed him once and then deeply. He pulled her closer. His hand caresses her back, to her hips and up to her rib. She broke the kiss and buried her face in his shoulder. She felt a kiss on her forehead and close her eyes.

"Goodnight, Miranda."

He sat up and got out of bed. She turned and her eyes followed him leaving the bedroom. She looked at him standing by the doorway, switching the lights off. In the darkness, he smiled to her.

"Goodnight." She heard his voice speak again and close her eyes.

When she heard the front door close, she opened her eyes and gave the dress another look. Maybe she'll be happy to wear it but all she could think of was how she and Gary looked so happy together in that photo and the time she had with in restaurant. _She loves him more._ She gave it one last look and went to sleep.

Note: Thank you very much to all of you my dear reader chum. xx And please do review/suggest/comment. It will be very much appreciated.


End file.
